When love changes
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: America is hitting that pre-teen time of his life, with puberty and hormones and he just can't hold back any longer. UKUS, yaoi shota! Daddy/big brother and spanking kink! don't like don't read! you have been warned XD! yea I know its a shitty summary...


America opened the door to find his caretaker carrying a suitcase. The boy was no older than 12 and barely reached England's waist. He wrapped his arms around England's hips.

"Engwand! I'm so glad you came back!" "Of course America! I could never forget you. Now how bout we go inside?"

America stepped out of the way and grabbed the grubby suitcase with ease.

"I'll take this upstairs okay?"

"Thank you, my boy seems to be growing with such polite manners." England gave him a kiss on the forehead. Swiftly he ran upstairs with the case and threw it on the guest bed. He face was red and he was panting.

America didn't know when he began to feel this way about England but, himself entering puberty sure didn't help. He needed to regain his composer, and fast. He swiftly breathed and ran a hand through his hair. Adjusted his shorts and suspenders and he was off down stairs.

He grinned to England. "How long are you going to be staying this time Engwand?"

"A few months at least. So we can spend lots of time together when I'm not working."

"Sooo does that mean we can start now?!"

England picked him up and rested him on his shoulders. "Of course poppet."

"YAY! Now onward horsey!" England laughed and galloped with the small colony on his neck.

A few minutes pass and the elder has to sit down with a few moments. "Sorry poppet, I'm getting too tired for this right now. How about a break for dinner and a wash?"

"Can we have fish and chips?"

"Of course my little boy. Why don't you go up and wash before supper? Or do you need my help?"

America tinged red and shook his head. "N-no. I can do it myself." (I'm not as little as you think I am Engwand.) The colony thought to himself. He headed out to the well and brought in a pale of sun-warmed water. He trudged up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Oh big brother…why I am so small to you?" the boy closed his eyes and gave moan as he palmed himself through his shorts. "Why do you have to make me so hot inside? I need you so bad Daddy." His face was crimson at the thought of his caretaker in such a state as he.

America undressed down to nothing and gave himself a good long stroke. "Oh big brother, I want to touch you so badly, I want your hands all over me. To whisper in my ear and tell me dirty things that only a lover would say." The boy was pumping hard now, his breathe was picking up in gasps and moans. "Arthur…I just..I j-ust…oohhaaahhhh ARTHUR!" ribbons of white spewed onto the floor as he yelled out his last word. "Yes…that's good…"

England knocked on the door "America? Are you alright?"

America gasped. "Yea I'm okay I just slipped. Is supper almost ready?"

"Yes I have it ready, come down soon so it doesn't get cold."

"Al-alrighty." Footsteps could be heard down the stairs as America finished bathing and dressed in his cream sleeping gown. The colony ran down the steps where he sat in the dining chair. A plate of piping hot food was placed in front of him. "Thanks Engwand! Its delicious!" The little boy wolfed down the food and gave a big burp. He covered his mouth. "Oops. Sorry."

The gentlemen chuckled. "That's fine my boy." The man kissed his forehead. "You can stay up for another 30 minutes then its time for bed. I have to go work on some things tonight so have fun." The older man walked into the study for work.

"I wish you would pay more attention to me big brother." An idea stirred in the boy's mind and he grinned. "I guess I'll just have to make you pay attention to me then." America grabbed his crayons and began drawing pictures on the wall until it was time for bed.

England walked out to put his colony to bed but frowned in his disappointment. "Alfred Foster! What are you doing?"

"Oh! Big brother I was just colouring! Do you like my drawing?"

The Brit put his fingers on his temple and shook his head. "I love all your drawings but not when you draw on the walls. You know better than to do that!" he exhaled. "Besides its time for bed. Come on upstairs."

The boy crossed his arms and scowled. "No! I don't wanna go to bed!" his plan seemed to be working so far. He was loving every second of England's time.

The Briton placed his hands on his hips and gave him a warning glare. "Now America, you listen to me young man. You are going to march up those stairs right now and get into bed without a nighttime story. Am I clear?"

America exhaled as he neared the stair well. He glanced back at England who had started out to get some water to clean the wall. He took this as a perfect opportunity for something so devious that he knew he was getting coal from Santa this year for sure.

He grabbed his crayons and headed into the study where he peered down at what looked like very important documents. He smiled and began colouring and writing rude messages on the papers for England to see. He couldn't wait to see Engla-…. The door swung open and America looked up to see a rather irritated face.

"America. I thought I told you-!" England froze as he spied the documents. He scowled at the colony and picked up the papers. "Alfred Foster! I hardly believe that I am a 'dummy head', but you better believe that you are in a load of trouble. I can't understand what compelled you to act out like this. But it will not be tolerated!"

The Englishmen captured the boy before he could get away and placed him under his arm, carrying him to the 'punishment chair'. America had grown to call it that. The older sighed and bent his colony over his knee. The boy squirmed and yelled for him to stop but he wasn't going to fall for that.

A hard hand came down on the boy's backside. He held in the yelp as more loud pats could be heard from the spanking. England looked at the boy. "Now America…its only a punishment when it hurts, and how can I know that it hurts if you are non-responsive?" He gave a few more whacks at the child's bloomers before resulting to more drastic matters.

America gasped and raised his head up as his superior pulled his shorts down. He heard a crackling slap of England's hand on his bare ass cheek. He let out a loud sound of pain as tears filled his eyes. It was so painful but yet the feeling of England's rough calloused hands on any part of his body was ecstatic. Still the painful spanks were getting the best of him.

The flood gates let loose and he bawled right in front of him. America's tears streamed down to the rug not to mention his cheeks. "E-ENGWAND! P-PWEEEASSSE! I'LL BE G-G-GOOD NOW! WHAAAA WHAA AHHHAH!" He choked back a few sobs that turned into hiccups.

The empire set him down and pulled his bloomers up. "Where's your 'I'm sorry'?"

The colony calmed down enough to pronounce the words. "I-I'm th-thowy. *hic*"

England sighed and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. "Alright, its time you went to bed don't you think?" The small boy nodded and trudged up the stairs. "I'll come up in minute to tuck you in." England said before entering into the study again.

America hopped into bed and covered up. Soon enough England made his way to the bed where he sat though he was facing the opposite way with the covers over his shoulder, sulking.

"Now America…its no use sulking. What you did was not to go without punishment." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Please poppet. Look at me." The colony turned to his superior, his cheeks stained with dried tears. "Oh Alfred. You know I never like to punish you." England pulled him into an embrace. "You also know that I love you no matter what."

He began rocking him back and forth in his arms. "Engwand?" "Yes poppet?"

"Can we rock in your rocking chair?" the empire smiled warmly.

"Of course my little boy." The Brit carried him to the chair and held him tight while they rocked back and forth.

"Hush a bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby.

When you wake you shall have, all the pretty little ponies

Can you see the little ponies, dance before your eyes

All the pretty little ponies will be there when you arise…"

England continued with his lullaby until the boy fell asleep like he had so long ago. He looked so tranquil. Gently placing him into bed, the Briton tucked him into bed and gave a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight my little one, I love you."

The empire cracked the door open and headed down stairs where he began to wash away the crayon from the wall. He had almost finished when heard a small whimper from the second story. "E-engwand? Where are you?"

The older man walked up the stairs and sat next to America. "What's the matter America?"

"I had a bad dream…"

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Sure. Now, about that dream." England said as he shuffled into the covers.

"Well I dreamt that France took me away from you and you didn't care." America's tears came back at the thought.

"Don't worry America, I would never let him take you from me. I'll be here always. Now perhaps we better get some sleep." The elder brought his colony into a close hug as they both fell asleep.

The greasy smell of sausage and bacon flowed through the air as America awoke. He raced down the stairs and ran straight for his plate of meat. "Calm down America, you'll choke if you aren't careful!" The colony, hardly listening to his elder, continued to gobble down his meal. A large belch erupted from the boy only to receive a skeptical look from England sipping his tea.

"Sorry." The boy covered his mouth. England sighed and stood as he finished his cup. "America you should head up and get ready for the day, I laid a new outfit I made for you on your bed."

"Okay but aren't we going to play?"

"I'm sorry poppet but I have to go copy all the documents that were damaged from last night. I need to clear a taxation by tomorrow and it won't do it itself. Now run along." The Brit waved his hand to shoo him upstairs.

"Aw. Fine." The American made his way into the bedroom where he found a new pair of dark green shorts with leather suspenders, a cream button up shirt with a dark green blazer over the shoulders.

Only after he fitted into the outfit did he realize he had received a new set of knee high socks and buckled loafers. He looked in the mirror to see a very sharp dressed boy, turning into a young man soon enough.

His mind wondered to the fact that England had made this for him. How his hands had once been all over his the fabric. It drove him mad! He needed him and soon. He just couldn't take it anymore!

America knocked on the study door and entered when he heard the OK. The empire dropped the papers down and looked out at his colony. "Why Alfred….they fit perfectly! You look too adorable! Come here lad, lets have a closer look."

The boy approached his guardian who was sitting cross legged in his big chair. America looks down to the floor. "Whatever is the matter poppet?"

"E-engwand…you were sincere when you said you loved me no matter what, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure, before I do this."

The American climbed onto the older nation's lap, hooked his hands around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. England froze, dumbfounded by his colony's actions. The boy pulled away. The feeling of his own lips on the other's drove him insane! He needed so much more!

"America if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked no need to ask me silly questions."

"You don't get it do you?" "Get what?"

Before another word could be said, England was thrown down on the desk, papers fluttered. America mounted his abdomen and reached down to kiss away at England's neck. The confused Brit clenched his jaw.

"America..hah…you shouldn't be doing this with a sibling. That kind of kissing only for somebody you love in a different way. Stop!" The Brit pushed him off gently and held his shoulders. "America, why are you doing this? Where did you learn how to do this? It wasn't that Frog was it?!"

"No, England it wasn't." England looked surprised at the mature tone his little boy used.

"A-alfred, when did you start speaking like that?"

The colony was growing tired of the questions by now. Simply rolling his eyes and pushing him back into the chair, he wrapped the Empire's boot laces around the chair legs to make sure he couldn't move away.

"Alfred release me this instant!" the boy ran into the kitchen where he found a rope and simply tied his partner's arms to the chair. Then straddling England's lap, he gave a sympathetic. "I can't hold back anymore England…" The two crashed lips, the younger slipping his tongue inside. Hidden heat encased for so long, was now pouring from every inch of skin.

"Its so hot!" America cried out. He shed his blazer and shoes. Next the socks but he only unbuttoned the shirt which was pulled out from the shorts and suspenders. The American continued his make out session as he tore the Briton's shirt open. "America…you must stop. I don't understand where you are getting all this from!"

The American smirked and whispered into England's ear. "Perhaps you should learn to hide your 'special books' better, instead of in the pillow cases. Somebody had to do the sheets while you were gone." The Brit was astonished. His little boy with those books, and speaking these words. Al snickered and lowered his mouth to Arthur's chest.

He lightly licked one nipple as he rubbed the other one. Giving it a nice nibble when it harden. England's breathe picked up drastically to pants. Sweat dripping from his brow. The lust forming in his mind. He still knew it was wrong but there was nothing he could do. "Ah hah…"

America loved the sound of his moans. They were angelic to his ears but he noticed something far more heavenly developing down south. England's pants were clearly tented, the arousal clicked in the colony as his penis grew larger. Just the thought of how turned on England had gotten, just from him, gave America the courage to proceed further.

The boy rubbed at the bulge in his superior's pants. "I wonder how big you are England?" that statement shot right into the Brit's dopamine release, God he hates to admit that he loved those words and is begging for more from those sweet, soon to be tainted lips.

Pulling the buttons away, a rather larger boner sprung from the pants. America stared in awe. He imagined England with a big dick but this was going to hurt him since he was rather small. Blushing, England turned away from the lustful sight.

A long stroke was pulled onto England's penis, shivers ran up and down the Brit's spine. His boy's touch was heavenly. America felt it only reasonable to present his loving brother with an angelic gift. Slowly but surely the colony slipped the head into his small mouth. The Briton stared down on his colony, his eyelids drooping. Soon the American took half his length in, which was he could fit.

"I'm sowwy Engwand..I can't hold anymore." The boy gagged and pulled away leaving behind a string of saliva. Oh that image would be forever stained in England's brain. He was losing it at this point. His hormones were truly taking over. "Alfred, please, release me. I promise I won't run away. I can't take it anymore, I need to touch you."

Al looked very surprised but obliged happily as he untied the elder. England smiled at him and rubbed the other's shoulders. "Now America, would you like to help Daddy with something?"

"Yes! I would!" the boy bounced up and down gleefully.

"Alright, please get up on the desk." He pushed the papers off for America to sit on.

"Now, face the other way and bend over." "O-okay…"

The colony moved onto all fours, facing away from his superior. "Good lad very good, so obedient." He said, stoking a squeezing the boy's buttocks. America gasped and let out a few pants. "B-big br-brother! Ah! Ahn..!"

His face turned red from the touches. "Now Alfred, I'm going to do something that is going to feel funny at first but will feel really good later." He dragged the new shorts in one quick movement and eventually tugged them off. What a sight he found. A soft pink, plump ass at his fingertips.

He grasped one cheek and squeezed. "AH hah! Daddy! More! Give me more Daddy!"

The empire smiled. "Patience my boy." The man massaged the young ones cheeks, giving a slap every once in a while. The moans only increased in volume. Shivers ran up and down the boy's body. "B-big bRoTH-AHHHHHHH! AH!" America screamed as hot semen squirted from his penis. He shuddered and almost fell down but England luckily held him up right.

The Brit chuckled with a grin and slowly spread the boy's ass cheeks. America's breathe hitched when he felt England's nose settle on the brim of his crack. His tongue prodding at his colony's tight hole. "E-England…i-i-its dirty there!"

"I have to prepare you like this. Now suck." England brought three fingers to the other's mouth. The boy's penis was hardened once again as he soaked up the fingers, coating each one carefully. "Are you sure you want to do this Alfred? Its going to hurt."

"Yes big brother! I want to take you all in." "My what a sinful angel my boy has become. Prepare yourself." England impaled a finger into the boy's ass. It was uncomfortable, America would admit that until a certain nerve was touched. "Oh God!" he shuddered.

England smirked. "Found it." He rubbed at the nerves as he slipped the two other fingers in and began to stretch. America rocked back on the prodding limbs, obviously enjoying the sensation of pain and pleasure all at once. "AH! England! I want it in me! I want you in me, now!" he exclaimed while rocking back onto the fingers.

The teasing was becoming too much for the boy so he took matters into his own hands. America pushed England back into the chair where he pulled the Brit's pants down completely. His dick and balls were completely exposed at this point and that is just what the boy needed. The Briton just gawked as his boy squatted down above the weeping pecker.

Taking in a large breathe, America slowly lowered down onto England's penis. Tears were shed and moans exchanged but it was worthwhile when he somehow took in the whole thing to the hilt. "Ohhh, America….you're so tight!" the colony looked up at the empire and smiled through the tears. "How d-does it feel?"

"Amazing! You feel amazing my boy. But to the matter at hand, are you comfortable now?"

America swallowed. "I-I guess-AH AH AH!" once those words were spoken the Brit thrust violently up into the hole consuming him. Moans grew as they bounced off the walls. America bounced up and down on the swollen cock, Nantucket following in line. With every thrust and launch the American's cock jumped along.

As much as he was enjoying himself, England was growing tired of this position in the chair, so he carried the boy, still consuming his dick, to the desk where he lay flat on his back. The Brit's arms on either side of the boy, holding his arms down as he fucked him hard.

"Oh God Alfred! You feel and look so brilliant! I never knew my precious little boy could be this angelic." He leaned down to the colony's jaw and kissed at every inch he could find. Meanwhile his underling cried, squirmed and moaned at the brutal thrusts. He knew he couldn't take much more. "B-big bROTHEAHHHH~~" Cum streamed onto the two as he came. America shuddered and shook, the aftershock getting to him.

England still pumped into the small body reaching his climax. "Alf-fred….ha hah." He gave one last powerful thrust into the boy as he ejaculated, filling him up. Pants from the two echoed in the room. England kissed his prized possession once more and pulled out with a sticky squelch. The Brit leaned down to the semen weeping hole to scoop out as much as he could with his tongue and brought it back up for an exchanging kiss.

They ended with a wet pop and England took his boy into a tight embrace as carried them to his bed.

"Engwand?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Will we be together, forever?"

England smiled and kissed America's forehead. "Of course my little boy…yes, my boy, my colony. I will never leave you."

The two slept silently, those words comforting their dreams in the night.


End file.
